Two Edged Sword
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Common sense is but a two-edged sword. It cuts them and it stabs you.


Mkay well it's been like…I dunno, five years? LOL just kidding not that long but basically a year. I still want to keep writing Bleeding Rose, but I haven't been inspired yet lately. But I HAVE been inspired by a quote from a certain song which inspired me to write this story.

It's gonna be short but yet it'll keep you…er…idk. I hope you'll like it though.

And oh, it's not gonna be like my usual SonAmy stories. It's gonna be different…and kinda dark-ish. Well not that dark. You'll see. :3 This is also one-sided.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the sort. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team Co.

* * *

The door slammed shut causing a mini earthquake in the small house as the small pink hedgehog mumbled angry comments about a certain blue hedgehog. She threw the flowers down to the ground, now stomping on them and ripping the poor flowers' petals off.

You can already guess what happened. Sonic had rejected Amy for a date at Twinkle Park.

She was all ready for it too. She did her hair, she changed attire, and she even bought a bouquet of Sonic's favorite flowers; sunflowers and roses.

She went up to him, and she didn't even hug him, even though she had to strongly resist it. She nicely asked him if he wanted to go to Couples' Night at Twinkle Park since it was free. She didn't even sound desperate, for heaven's sake. That's quite a huge step up for her.

Sonic responded with, "Nah I can't, sorry, Ames. I'm feeling the need to run today and Tails needs help with some invention of his. See ya later!"

Just like his other responses.

Amy threw away the bouquet in the trash can and then headed upstairs to her room. She tore off her newly store-bought clothes and ripped them up as well with strong force, not giving them any mercy. She threw away the remaining pieces and now looked at herself in mirror, only covered in her undergarments.

She grabbed her hair and screamed out with fury mixed with sadness, "_Why doesn't he like me?"_ She dropped down to her knees, crying in her gloved hands. She moved to the side of her bed, her back against it, sitting down and pulling her legs to her chest, hugging them tightly.

"What is it about me? Is it my looks? Is it my personality? Or is it just simply me, inside and outside…?"

She kept pondering on and on about this, about why Sonic doesn't like her. Why he keeps running away from her.

Perhaps he likes someone else. Someone she didn't know about. Maybe he was lying all this time and making up excuses like the one he made today about running and helping Tails. What if that girl was prettier than her?

'_Nah, I don't think he's really the type of person to fall for someone over looks…'_

What if that girl was better personality-wise?

'_Well, maybe…But I've got a great personality…Everybody tells me so.'_

Well, what if he liked her because she was a great person to be around with and not so annoying?

'…'

She suddenly realized she was talking to herself and that caused her to cry more.

She heard a thunderclap and right after she heard pattering on the window near her. "The angels crying with me…or maybe they just feel like crying. Who likes me anyway…? Everyone finds me annoying at some point…even Cream. She doesn't show it, but I can just tell."

She gradually began to wonder if the rose Sonic gave her even meant a single thing to him. After that, he didn't show a single care for her. Okay, maybe a few times, but nothing out of love. Just friendship.

Or maybe it is out of love. He just doesn't show it at all. Perhaps he's not the mushy type and doesn't want to show it in front of his friends.

She got a little happy over this positive thinking. But then a little thing called conscience reminded her this,

'_Maybe he just wants to be friends with you.'_

A frown casted upon her lips. She mulled over this even more. Maybe that conscience was right. Maybe all of this was really just a fan-girl kind of thing and he took it that way. He just found her to be a friend. A good friend, maybe.

'_I guess I could take that…but still.'_

But still, she loved him. She would do anything for that blue hedgehog. She would go sky-diving over a field of needles pointing straight at her without a parachute for him. For him, she felt like a big snowflake, coming down from the clouds and trying to go as slow as it can because it doesn't want to hit the ground just yet. It loves feeling the cold air and drifting along with the other snowflakes. Sonic was one of those snowflakes, just being free and loving life.

And that's when it hit her. Common sense.

They were both still young and they had a long way to go before dating even comes to mind.

She felt like such an idiot for not thinking this sooner. Of course Sonic wanted some free time for himself before really committing to love and that kind of stuff. He was a hero. He had to save the world, and still does. Amy just simply had a major crush on him. She was extremely young and still has her whole life ahead of her. She doesn't need to have babies by the age of sixteen or even lose her virginity by the age of sixteen. She doesn't even need to have her first kiss by the age of sixteen.

All everything needs is patience and time.

The tear-stained hedgehog sighed.

But she couldn't help but try. Try, try again, and try once more.

Between her and common sense, it's a two-edged sword. It cuts them and it stabs her. She's damned if she did.

But she's also damned if she didn't.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter of common sense. I'm such a bitch, aren't I? LOL. Don't worry, I'm still a Sonamy fan & I love the couple. & It's perfectly okay to dream.

But seriously I wanted to send some common sense to not only the SonAmy fans and even the Sonic world, but life itself too. All you younglings are, well, young, and all of you are worried about when to have sex and blah blah.

But it's okay to wait. I promise. It's _worth_ it. Those of you have done it…well, just don't make the same mistake ever again. It's still worth it.

**You all are beautiful. Don't forget that. *winks.**

Now go review this and make me happy m'kay? :D


End file.
